Lost Hope
by GamecubeSlendy
Summary: As the newest generation of Sohma's are born onto the Earth, they bring with them the curse that had once infected their grandparents. Will they be able to break it with the help of their grandparent's advice; or will the curse merely laugh at the one thing that had defeated it before, love? Rated M to be safe
1. The Curse

_ Kyo and Tohru drove down the familiar road of their old town where their daughter was giving birth to their first grandchild. Tohru was ecstatic at the news, grandchildren was once only a dream to her and now it was coming true. Kyo on the other hand was a nervous wreck. What if something went wrong? The question crossed his mind hundreds of times throughout the three hour drive. Hatsaharu and Rin had already had their first grandchild, Shiro. He was a rather quiet boy that preferred to keep to himself in large company but was quite fine around people he was acquainted with. Also with a grandchild was Shigure and Akito. They had birthed Akihisa, a quiet boy by nature but was quickly becoming like his dad. Although Kyo or Tohru had never properly met them, Kyo knew there was something off about them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but knew it was there somewhere. _  
_"Kyo! You missed the hospital." Tohru said.  
Kyo had been so deep in though he hadn't realized he missed the hospital. He turned the car around quickly and pulled in an empty parking space. Tohru busted out of the car and towards the hospital, leaving Kyo with a light smirk on his face. He walked in after her, stopping at the front desk to ask for the room number. He quietly led his wife to their daughter's hospital room where they took a seat.  
"Mom...Dad..." Himeji mumbled.  
"We're right here" Tohru said in her comforting voice.  
"G..Go get the doctor." Himeji said with a flinch.  
Tohru and Kyo looked at eachother, confused. "Is it time?" Kyo asked.  
"YES! GO GET THE DOCTOR" Himeji screamed.  
Kyo scrambled out of his chair to find the nearest doctor. He ran down the hall, ignoring the stares from the people roaming the hallways. He came upon a doctor at the end of the hallway and stopped him. " My...daughter...birth..." Kyo panted, catching his breath.  
The doctor nodded in reply. " I'm coming" he said with a smirk.  
The doctor and Kyo scurried down the hallway toward Himeji's room, the doctor stopping Kyo outside the door. "You may want to stay out here" the doctor said.  
Kyo nodded briefly and watched as the doctor invited some nurses into the room and closed the door. In all the confusion, Kyo didn't notice Yuki, Momiji, and Shigure walk up to him.  
"Need company?" Yuki asked, getting a brief nod from Kyo.  
Yuki sat next to the nervous Kyo, Shigure sitting on the other side of him, and Momiji standing. "It's going to be alright" Momiji said optimistically. _  
_"I hope so..." Kyo groaned," So where's Machi?"  
Yuki snickered. "She doesn't like births." he replied.  
Shigure was being uncharacteristically quiet, his head down. This earned confused looks from the rest. "So how's Akihisa?" Momiji asked.  
"He's...fine." Shigure answered.  
All of a sudden, Tohru busted out of the door. "They're twins!" she cried," girls!" She fell into Kyo's arms and cried happily. Tohru stood up, signaling Kyo to go see them.  
Kyo stood up as well, walking into the hospital room to see Himeji holding two baby girls. As Kyo stared at them, every problem in the world seemed to disappear. The only thing that seemed to matter at the moment were the two beautiful grandchildren in front of him. "What are their names?" Kyo managed to say.  
Himeji smiled at her father. " Yume and Yumi" she said, her voice shaking a little from the tears that were starting to spring from her eyes.  
"You did a good job" Kyo whispered, beaming.  
~~~ 5 years later ~~~~~~  
Tohru and Kyo made frequent trips to see their granddaughters. Yume was rather loud, always being the first to volunteer for something or being the first to point out that something was wrong. Yumi on the other hand was as quiet, or even quieter, than her cousins. Although they were twins, the only thing they shared was their silvery hair color. Over the years; Kisa and Hiro, Ayame, and Kagura had their grandchildren. Kisa and Hiro's grandchild was named Takeshi. He took on more of Hiro's personality, but could easily switch over to Kisa's innocent nature. Ayame's grandchildren were named Masa and Kakashi. Finally, Kagura's grandchild was named Satoshi.  
While Tohru fawned over her grandchildren most of the times, in her extra time she stayed with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. They were old and getting sickly. Some even feared they wouldn't make it for another year. But, she changed her schedule when she learned Uotani was getting her first grandchild. She visited her and Kureno more often, drilling them on being a grandparent. When they day came; Kureno, Tohru, and Saki camped outside the hospital room, awaiting the news. Tohru had even brought everyone's grandchildren, explaining they should formally meet their cousin. When all of the sudden, the doctor walked out of the room. " It is a girl" he said.  
Tohru and Kureno stood up, but before they could; they noticed the grandchildren were all shaking. "Are they sick?" Tohru questioned Kureno. Tohru and Kureno shrugged and walked in the room, Kureno darting toward his grandchild.  
"Her name's Eri" Uotani said happily. Kureno's daughter was unable to speak due to a medical condition when she was younger, so Uotani did most of the talking. Kureno reached out for her, cradling her in his arms. The grandchildren swarmed Kureno, laying a hand on the baby.  
Kureno froze. "No..." he cried, looking down at Eri," It can't be!"  
Tohru let out a low wail, sobbing into her hands. Saki layed a hand on Kureno's shoulder comfortingly.  
Throughout the Sohma family, a light chill spread through them. The previously cursed members looked to the sky, a soft wail escaping them. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori sobbed into their hands. " Why now?" Hatori asked.  
"Not Kureno..." Shigure whispered.  
Ayame shuddered. " It was inevitable" he said.  
"The curse has begun." they said in unison, before submitting themselves to the sleep of death.  
While some say they had a heart attack, other know it was the shock of the curse that had murdered them. But it is for the better, never could they be truly at peace knowing the curse has risen from its grave and infected the newest generation of Sohmas'.  
_


	2. The Cat's Curse

Sakura rested her head on her palm, angling her head toward the window that exposed the field below. She sighed softly at the blooming flowers that spread throughout the field, the birds that flocked the ground in search of food, but most of all; the trees. For you see, envy shrouded her as she saw the them. Trees, care-free and majestic, covered the land; serving many purposes. It provided air, homes, and shade for the many organisms that so greedily took from it. But, the tree never seems to care. It towers above the ground, watching over the life that bustled below. The trees had what Sakura had always wanted, a purpose. She had been born to live a life of misery, watching the others grow a lifetime of happiness. It was unfair, why should she be the blemish on the Sohma house? She had done nothing to deserve this, but she knew that someone had to fill in the spot. For you see, she was the cat. The curse loomed above the Sohma's like a disease. When her mother had died, a father was unable to hold his child; for the curse prevented it. Over time, he had grown to disgust of her, sickened of not only her part of the curse, but her resemblance to his late wife. He had begun drinking, smoking, whatever would take the pain away. But it only brought more suffering to her. Seeing her father in such a state was torture, but there was nothing she could do. She had looked to her grandparents for comfort. Hatsaharu and Rin Sohma always welcomed her with opened arms. But Sakura had always felt like a burden to the elderly couple, watching sadly as Rin went into one of her coughing fits. Suddenly, a rasp voice snapped her back to reality.  
"Miss Sohma, what's the answer to number 7?" had asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Sakura looked down casually at her notebook, looking for the answer. " Um... blue shift?" she asked.  
scowled. " Just pay more attention next time..." he grumbled, writing something on the chalkboard for the class to see.  
Sakura let a light smirk play on her lips. Ever since she had transferred into his class he seemed intent on making her life difficult. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She brushed her ginger hair out of her eyes and stood up, collecting her materials that lay scattered across the desk. She looked back across the room and noticed Takeshi was the only one left in the classroom. Fear coursed through her, but she began to walk out of the room.  
Takeshi stood up arubtly, walking over rather quickly to block her exit. He glared at her with devilish eyes. " How does it feel?" he sneered.  
Sakura kept her head down. Ever since she was little, he had bullyed her with no mercy. While their cat and rat relationship differs from that of Yuki and Kyo's, it is still a most horrible one, the cat in a forever fear of the rat. "What are you talking about?" she murmured.  
"How does it feel to be shunned from the family?" he asked, smirking.  
"I'm not shunned..." she said quietly, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.  
"Oh really? Tell me again how your father beats you every night because you are a worthless, little..." before Takeshi could finish, he was cut off by Yumi who had walked in to the room.  
"You sick bastard! Why can't you leave her alone!?" Yumi yelled, protectively standing in front of Sakura.  
Takeshi shrugged. "I can see I'm not wanted here," he said, giving a look at Sakura, " I'll be seeing you around."  
Sakura trembled, Yumi turning around to comfort her friend. " He shouldn't be doing this to you!" Yumi said in anger.  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm the cat...I have no worth. It's not like it wasn't going to happen." she said.  
Yumi gaped at her. "He shouldn't be putting those thoughts in your head! You can always break the curse, like my dad." she said.  
Sakura lifted her head, revealing a tear-stained face. "And what if i don't? I'll be stuck in that wretched house! I'll be the freak show everyone come to see!" Sakura cried.  
Yumi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You will break the curse. It's happened before and it will happen again, until the day the curse has truly died." Yumi said, a tear escaping her eyes.  
"I should be going, I'm picking up groceries for Rin." Sakura said, gently picking up her stuff and leaving the school, leaving Yumi shaking her head. Sakura walked to the grocery, quietly listing off the items she needed to pick up in her head. Milk...eggs...flour...rice... that seemed about it. She had come upon the store and quickly picked up the required groceries, paying for them and heading over to Rin's house. As she walked, she passed by Kisa and Hiro's house, acknowledging Kisa who was on a porch swing with her young grandson, Akihisa. Sakura walked on, coming upon the familiar house on the street corner. She brought out her keys clumsily and opened the door, chirping a tiny "I'm here" while stepping in the door.  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Rin called from the kitchen.  
"Yes Grandma" Sakura said, bringing the groceries in the kitchen and setting them down on the table.  
"How was your day today?" Rin asked in her sweet voice.  
"It was alright." Sakura said, putting up the heavier of the groceries.  
Hatsaharu was leaning against the doorway, standing up to greet his granddaughter.  
"Forgot something?" he asked, holding up a bracelet of black and white beads.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she said, snatching the beads from her grandfather's hand and putting in on.  
"You know you need to wear it," Hatsaharu scolded.  
"I know, i know; I've heard it all before." Sakura mumbled.  
"Your father stopped by today, he says he needs you home." Hatsaharu said.  
Sakura froze. " Right now?" she asked grimly.  
Hatsaharu nodded. "Come back here if things get bad," he said, waving a goodbye to her before heading over to his room.  
Rin looked at Sakura sadly. "He only wants whats best for you, even though he does go a little overboard sometimes." she said.  
"How did you fall in love with him?" Sakura asked, she had always enjoyed the stories Rin had told her of the past.  
"I've told you that one almost 1,000 times. How about you go on and I'll put up the rest of the groceries?" Rin chuckled.  
"Alright..." Sakura said, walking out the door fearfully. The only person she feared more than Akihisa was her father. A light tremble went through her as she thought of him. No matter how hard she tried to love him, she had always thought of him as a cruel man. How could her sweet mother have fallen in love with someone like that? She sighed, their love story seemed complicated. She walked up to the house that was right down the street from her grandparent's , opening the door gingerly. "F...Father?" she asked. A glass bottle was thrown close to her head, smashing against the door and breaking into many pieces.  
"Where have you been?!" he screamed, a heavy scent of alcohol drifting through the air.  
"I was helping grandma put up groceries." Sakura said quietly.  
He stepped up to her, holding his hand against her neck and pinning her to the wall. "You were out doing drugs weren't you!?" he accused.  
Sakura struggled under his grasp. "I wasn't! Dad you do drugs!" she yelled.  
Her dad gasped. "Are you spreading rumours about your father?! I have never done drugs!" he yelled, pressing his hand harder against her neck.  
"I...I'm sorry!" she cried, fearful tears falling down her cheeks.  
"You good for nothing..." he said, punching her face.  
Sakura cried out, bringing a hand to her face. "Daddy! Stop!" she sobbed.  
He brought his face up to her ear and whispered, " YOU killed her. YOU don't deserved to live. YOU ruined my life." he said menacintly.  
Sakura sobbed. "STOP!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt herself changing. Quickly looking to her wrist, she found that she had forgotten her beads at Rin's. She stood in front of her father in her true form.  
"YOU MONSTER!" her father screamed, backing away from her. His eyes reflected that of fear.  
Sakura growled lightly. Tears blinded her sight as she clumsily ran to her room. All she had ever wanted was to be accepted. She had wanted a loving father who would comfort her in these times, a father who would set good examples, a father who would love her unconditionally. But she could never get that, for she was the cat. The cat's curse loomed over her like a storm cloud, following her wherever she lurked. There was no escape from it. As she changed back into her human form, she looked to the tree she had drawn on her wall and sobbed quietly.


	3. Past memories

**Hallo~ Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed! :D Well anyways I accept criticism but only if i deserve it ^_^"** **I'll try to update sooner this time! 1,724 words! .  
**

Sakura had decided that after that horrible encounter with her father, it would be best if she had run away. Of course, the option of living with Rin and Hatsaharu was still open; but she couldn't bear to burden the loving couple more than she already has. While her father was passed out cold from a night of drinking, she packed her bags hurriedly. She stepped out of her room quietly and slithered past her father, making as little noise as possible while opening the front door. She looked around the house one last time and sighed. The memories she was leaving...it almost made her want to come back. She looked to the living room floor, closing her eyes in thought. _  
"Hello little one," Sora said as the young Sakura ran up to her mother.  
"Momma! How was work?" Sakura asked, curiously tilting her head.  
"It was alright." Sora said,"But you don't want to hear about my long and boring day, how was your day?"  
Sakura beamed. "Daddy took me to the park!" she said happily.  
"Was it fun?" Sora asked, bending down to her daughter's height.  
Sakura nodded in answer. "We even invited Fumio!" she said."Sounds like you had a great day!" Sora said, gently patting the top of Sakura's head.  
As they went on about eachother's day, Shou stood in the doorway. He smiled at the two. "Hello dear," he said, walking up to his wife.  
Sora turned around to greet her husband, hugging him. "Hello" she said in return.  
Shou pecked Sora on the cheek then turned to Sakura, "How about you go visit your grandma for a little while?" he said.  
Sakura stood up quickly. "Ok!" she said, jumping up and down in excitement.  
Sakura skipped down the street playfully, humming a song to herself. Her grandparent's house was only down the street so she went there often. She knocked on the door and found Hatsaharu standing in the doorway.  
"Hey" he said, rubbing the top of Sakura's head.  
Sakura laughed then walked in as Hatsaharu moved out of the way. She sat down on the carpet in front of the T.V and waited for Hatsaharu. "Haru?" Sakura called.  
Hatsaharu walked in, sitting down beside her. "What should we watch?" he asked, looking down at his granddaughter.  
Sakura shrugged. "It's your turn to pick." she said.  
All of a sudden, shouting could be heard. Very familiar voices were audible during the shouts, alarming Hatsaharu. He balled his fists. Black Haru was initiated. Although he was usually uncontrollable as black Haru, he had enough sense not to take his anger out on his only granddaughter. "Stay here..." he growled, standing up.  
Sakura widened her eyes. "Haru?" she asked quietly.  
Hatsaharu looked down at her with fierce eyes. "Stay here with Rin," he said in a struggled whisper. He busted out the door and ran down the street towards his son's house, leaving Sakura in fear.  
"Grandma!" she cried, Rin running downstairs.  
"Darling what's wrong?" she asked, running over to Sakura.  
"Haru ran out of the house! He seems mad. Was it my fault?" Sakura cried.  
"No sweetie..." Rin said, the sounds of shouting getting profusely louder.  
"I have to go help!" Sakura said, standing up and running out the door.  
"Sakura!" Rin called, running after her.  
Rin didn't compare to Sakura in speed. Sakura zoomed down the street and noticed the door was kicked open to her house. "Haru? Daddy? Momma?" she called. She stepped over the fallen down door and looked at a red pool on the ground. Although she was very young, she knew it meant trouble. "Haru? Daddy? Momma?" she called out again. The sounds of yelling stopped and her blood covered dad ran over to her, picking her up and holding a knife at her throat.  
"YOU KILLED HER" he shouted, pressing the knife harder against her neck.  
"DADDY?!" Sakura cried, struggling.  
Right then Hatsaharu crashed into her father, knocking him away from her. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON THAT GIRL!" Hatsaharu screamed, violently punching his son.  
Rin had finally come upon the door and gasped at the scene in front of her. Hatsaharu and Shou were in a heated fight while Sakura was trembling off to the side. She ran over to her granddaughter, but Sakura ran off once again; but this time to her mother.  
Sora was lying on the ground outside her room in a pool of blood. Sakura ran up to her and fell down in front of her, "Momma?" she asked quietly.  
Sora struggled to open her eyes, but when she did; they were filled with tears. "Hello little one" she said weakly. _  
_"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, her eyes full of alarm.  
"I'm afraid not darling. But i need you to promise me something before i go to sleep," Sora said, putting a frail hand on her daughter's head.  
"I'll see you again when you wake up though!" Sakura said, her own clothes getting soaked in the red liquid.  
"I won't be waking up. But i promise you will be seeing me again." Sora said, coughing up some blood.  
"Momma...?" Sakura cried.  
Sora trembled. "Promise me you will always stand up for yourself. Know that the cat is what makes you special, and no one can take that away from you. That red hair of yours is what sets you apart from the rest of the Sohma's. You are far more powerful, and you will understand that one day. Promise me that young one, and i may rest in peace." Sora said weakly. _  
_"I promise momma!" Sakura sobbed.  
Sora smiled one last time then slowly became cold and lifeless. Sakura sobbed loudly then took her mother's hand and held it to her face, wanting to feel that mother's touch one last time.  
Rin walked in and picked her granddaughter up gently, Sakura not putting up a struggle but muttering a 'goodbye' to her mother. They walked out of the house, passing Shou's unconscious form lying on the floor. Hatsaharu trembled on the sidewalk outside the house, covered in blood. The red haired girl hugged her grandfather from behind. "Thank you" she said. Hatsaharu pulled his granddaughter into his lap and hugged her for a long period of time, Rin hugging her husband as well.  
"Let's go home," Hatsaharu said, picking Sakura up and walking to his house, his wife at his side.  
_Tears fell down Sakura's face as the memory flew by her. She looked down the hall where her mother had said her final words and a shot of guilt went through her. She had not kept that promise, she was constantly bullied and had done nothing about it. Looking up at the sky, Sakura said with tears falling from her eyes, "I'll fulfill that promise one day" Then she departed the house.  
She had no prior arrangements on where to go to stay for the time being. She had thought about living with Kyo, but she waved the thought away. He had always told her the key was love. Love, the bane of her existence. How could anyone love a girl like her? She was tired of the constant rants from him about the good old days, so she walked on. As she thought, she had finally come to a conclusion. She would be living with Momiji. He had always been thoughtful of her feelings, and had once told her he would happily welcome her into his home. She began the journey to Momiji's house on a hope that he would welcome her.  
About 20 minutes later, she came upon Momiji's house. He was living with his wife and his son Fumio. Fumio had been Sakura's longtime companion, although he was her exact opposite. While she was quiet and kept to herself, Fumio was a very energetic guy whom she surprisingly enjoyed being around. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by Mizuki, Momiji's wife. "It's so nice to see you again Sakura!" she chimed, letting Sakura in happily.  
Momiji was sitting at a table with Fumio eating some rice cakes.  
Fumio looked up at his best friend and smirked. "I was wondering when you'd be coming." he said.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she said, setting herself down next to Fumio.  
"So what brings you here?" Momiji asked, stuffing some rice cakes into his mouth.  
Sakura shrugged. "Just passing through," she said.  
"By that do you mean running away?" Momiji snickered, motioning toward Sakura's luggage.  
Sakura silently facepalmed. "I can't stand Shou anymore, he makes my life miserable." she said.  
Fumio hugged her. " You can always stay with us~" he said.  
Sakura laughed and struggled away from him. "I don't think i should," she said.  
Fumio pouted. "We were going to share a room!" he said, crossing his arms.  
Sakura shook her head. "I admit the thought has crossed my mind more than once, but I couldn't burden your family. I came to ask if you know of any lodgings?" she asked.  
Momiji nodded. "I hear Eri is looking for a member of the zodiac to stay with her." he said.  
Sakura shuddered. "I can't stay with that women." she said.  
"Well how about you stay with us for a couple of days? We won't mind." Momiji said.  
Sakura perked up. "Really?" she asked.  
Momiji nodded. " Of course, we wouldn't turn you away." he said.  
Fumio snickered. " You get to put up with me for a couple of days!" he said.  
Sakura laughed. "Yay me" she joked.  
Mizuki couldn't help but laugh while she watched the scene unfold. "If you can put up with Fumio for that long, it will be a miracle!" she laughed.  
Sakura stared at her temporary family and smiled. Maybe this was the right choice. But she still had to think of another place she could stay long term. But, she shrugged it off for now as she nibbled on a rice cake.


	4. Exposed

**Heya :D Sorry it took so long to update this one :( But here it is! **

Sakura lay comfortably in her bed, ignoring the burst of sunlight that sunk into her room. Fumio's family had taken great care of her for the past two days; fed her, gave her her own room, and even bought her a little alarm clock for school. Sakura had gratefully accepted everything, a smile always on her face. Though, Mizuki always had an air of nervousness to her. Everyday she had kept her distance from Sakura, causing Sakura to be a bit curious. But, she kept no ill mind about it. The alarm clock that was given to her rang loudly, making Sakura groan. She lazily hit the snooze button and turned on her side; hoping to catch some more sleep before school.  
"Sakura! You awake?" Fumio asked.  
"No..." Sakura grumbled.  
Fumio snickered at her. "Well we're leaving in about 10 minutes!" Fumio said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
Sakura sat up, brushing her ginger bangs out of her face. "I hate you..." she said.  
Fumio pouted. "Your not a morning person are you?" he asked.  
"What do you think?" Sakura hissed.  
Fumio shrugged and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "So you gonna get ready?" he asked.  
"Not while your in here!" Sakura said, standing up from her bed and sliding her door closed, locking it.  
Sakura stretched then put on what one of the few outfits she had brought with her; her school uniform consisted of a blue mini-skirt with ruffles at the bottom, a blue and white top, a small tie, and blue socks that go up mid-shin with brown slip-on shoes. Looking in the mirror, she tame her wild hair with a brush but found it wasn't working at all. Sighing, she pulled her hair up in a low side ponytail and stepped out the door, but turning back quickly to grab her beads, then closed the door behind her.  
"About time!" Fumio mumbled.  
"Thanks for waiting for me." Sakura said.  
"No problem, but we have to hurry or we'll be late!" Fumio exclaimed, running with amazing speed down the sidewalk.  
"You know I can't run as fast as you!" Sakura called after him, jogging.  
Fumio turned back and snickered. "Climb on my back then." he said.  
"I'm not sure that's safe" Sakura muttered.  
"Please, we've been best friends since 3rd grade. You know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you." he said, rolling his eyes impatiently.  
Sakura sighed. "If i get hurt..." she grumbled but was stopped by Fumio. He picked her up and slung her over his back and then took off with the same speed, Sakura clinging to his neck.  
"How are you this fast!?" she screamed.  
"I'm the horse remember?" he laughed, speeding on.  
They came upon the school, getting a few curious glances from their classmates. Fumio set Sakura down, stretching.  
"I'm never doing that again." Sakura grumbled, leaning against a rail to steady herself.  
Fumio chuckled a bit to loudly. "Well I had fun!" he said.  
"Of course you did!" Sakura said, finding she had started to laugh herself.  
"Well I have to get off to class. See ya around!" Fumio called, walking off to his class.  
Sakura smirked. How'd she get to be friends with that? Suddenly, she looked down at her wrist instinctively to find her beads were gone. Fear coursed through her as she tried to think back to where they were. She wasn't normally this frantic about her beads, but it seemed now that Kyo's rants were getting to her. She quickly sifted through her mind where she left it. She had definitely put it on when she left for school. Had she dropped it while Fumio was running? Sakura shook her head, she had to be more careful. She turned around and walked back to Momiji's house, looking down at the sidewalk for her beads.  
"Looking for something?" a man said, leaning against the rails.  
"Yes, have you seen a bracelet..." she said but was stopped when he held up her bracelet.  
"Thank you!" she said gratefully, reaching for it.  
The man smirked and held it out of her grasp, a smirk on his face. "Now hold on, how do I know it's yours?" he asked.  
Sakura furrowed her brow in annoyance. "It is mine. I need that!" she growled.  
"Why do you need this cheap bracelet?" he asked, swinging the bracelet on his finger.  
"My..um...grandmother gave it to me." she said.  
The man let out a snicker. "Your horrible at lying." he laughed.  
"Oh shut up! Just give it to me?" she said, outstretching her hand.  
"Your just gonna have to get it from me aren't you?" he said, a challenging look dancing in his green eyes.  
"No." Sakura said, glaring madly at him.  
The man shrugged. "Fine by me, I'll just keep it then. Looks better on me anyway." he said, putting the bracelet on his wrist.  
"Dude, just give it!" Sakura yelled.  
"Why should I? Finders keepers." he said.  
"I need that bracelet!" Sakura yelled.  
Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around slowly to see Takeshi glaring rather angrily at the man. "Just give her the bracelet." he growled.  
"This your boyfriend?" the man said, smirking.  
Sakura felt herself moving away from Takeshi in fear, although it was abnormal for him to stand up for her. "No, he's not." Sakura said, her voice trembling.  
"Well I can see you two don't hold a very good relationship." the man said, frowning.  
"Hand over the bracelet." Takeshi growled.  
"Or what?" the man said with a bored expression.  
Takeshi clenched his fists and let his brown hair fall to his face. "You'll be sorry." he spat.  
"Takeshi! I can take care of myself!" Sakura yelled.  
"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS, YOUR THE ONE WHO LOST THEM!" Takeshi yelled at her.  
Sakura felt tears threaten to spill but she quickly turned her head.  
The man frowned even more. "I think you need to leave her alone." he said.  
"Stay out of this! Just hand over the freaking bracelet!" Takeshi yelled.  
The man shrugged and handed the bracelet to Sakura which she put on quickly. "Happy?" he said in a bored voice.  
"Yes" Takeshi growled, walking away furiously.  
"Don't leave yet, you don't want to miss this." the man said, smirking.  
Takeshi turned around slowly.  
The man took Sakura in his arms while she was turning around. But, when he looked at her; he found an orange cat. "...What?" the man asked, confused.  
Sakura stiffened. "Put me down!" she hissed at him.  
The man blinked at her then set her down on the sidewalk.  
Takeshi took the man by the neck and pinned him against a wall. "You bastard." he growled.  
Sakura sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. At least her beads were on, this could've been much worse.  
"Set me down!" the man said, struggling.  
Almost at once, Sakura felt herself change back into her human form. "Crap!" she yowled, jumping behind a bush, a cloud where she once was.  
The man looked away. "Not to be rude or anything but put on some clothes please." he muttered.  
Takeshi let go of the man long enough to hand Sakura her clothes, looking away with a light blush on his face; but it wasn't noticeable.  
"Thanks..." Sakura muttered, putting on the clothes.  
"Your coming with me." Takeshi growled, leading the man toward the Sohma main house where he planned to have his memory erased.  
"Wait! Stop!" Sakura called after them, putting on her shoes. She ran with cat-like grace toward them and blocked their path. "You know memory erasing is a last resort!" she said.  
"I don't care." Takeshi seethed.  
"Well I do! Maybe it's a good thing someone knows!" Sakura pleaded.  
"How is it a good thing?!" he growled.  
"I..I don't know." Sakura admitted.  
Sakura looked to the man and had only just noticed he was wearing a suit. He had jet black hair and was rather tall. "He's a MAN, not a teenager. I think he knows not to tell." she said, crossing her arms.  
"Ya. I won't tell." the man said awkwardly.  
"We don't know that!" Takeshi growled.  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked, earning a facepalm from Takeshi.  
The man smirked. "Tai Watanabe" he said, smirking.  
"I'm Sakura Sohma, that's Takeshi Sohma." she said, motioning to herself and Takeshi.  
"So where do you work?" Sakura asked, trying to ease some of the tension.  
"I'm a doctor down at the hospital. I was on my way there when i saw that bracelet. Then you came up and you know what goes from there." Tai said.  
"You don't need to take him to Yuki." Sakura said, looking to Takeshi.  
"Stop being stupid! He's going to expose us!" Takeshi yelled, glaring at Sakura.  
"You've heard the stories Hatori and the others have told us about memory erasing! I don't want another thing like that!" Sakura argued.  
"Then how do we deal with this then?" he muttered.  
"I...I don't know. I'm sure Haru would know though!" Sakura said.  
"Fine then. Let's go see Haru." Takeshi growled.  
"Ok..." Sakura said, leading the way.  
Takeshi shook his head and dragged Tai along. As they neared it, they were passed by many fire engines; blaring their horns. Sakura widened her eyes, "Where do you think the fire is?" she asked.  
Takeshi shrugged. "Does it matter?" he grumbled.  
As they came upon Hatsaharu's house, a thick wall of flames erupted from it's roof. Sakura's grandparent's house was on fire.


End file.
